


煉銅合集

by SKRyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRyu/pseuds/SKRyu
Summary: 巴基從小就算是個享樂主義者，他喜歡一切讓他舒服高興的東西，在得知玩屁股也能舒服的時候他表現出了極大的興趣。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	1. Hedonist

巴基第一次知道「自慰」是在十一歲的時候。班上的男孩們在放學時偷偷摸摸地從抽屜拿出了幾本雜誌，招呼著讓他一起看，他本來沒想那麼多，以為是什麼漫畫之類的，在看見封面一絲不掛的模特時整個人都呆住不動了。  
  
男孩們嘻嘻鬧鬧著翻開雜誌，裡頭有更多擁有豐滿的雙乳和屁股的女性，巴基吞了吞口水，他的臉漲紅，退開幾步。其中一個男孩朝著他吹吹口哨，「嘿，詹姆斯，你該不會沒有自慰過吧？」   
  
自慰是什麼？巴基皺起了眉頭，小男孩的自尊心不容許他搖頭，於是他裝做不以為然，「我——我當然有。」其他幾個人也湊上來，每個人都笑得神秘，他們坐在課桌上，開始討論起來。  
  
自慰、打手槍、愛撫……每個人都用不同的方式說同一件事情，巴基被搞得有些迷糊，到頭來只聽懂用手摸自己的性器官，然後會很舒服。他心不在焉地聽其他人講話，心裡想著今天的晚餐。  
  
直到回家洗澡的時候他才又開始思考這個事情。他站在蓮蓬頭下，看著自己的性器，嘗試碰了幾下——根本就沒有什麼感覺啊。他噘起了嘴巴想著，又想了想他的同學是怎麼說的——他試著握住了自己的性器官上下摩擦，想像那些身材曼妙又性感的裸女。  
  
巴基對性交的知識並不太多，所知道的就是男生把自己的雞雞放進女生的妹妹裡面而已，他嘗試去想像那些旖旎的畫面，只覺得下腹熱熱的，他的性器變得比平常還要硬，感覺很奇怪，熱熱漲漲的，他又多摸了幾下，開始有點想尿尿的感覺，他也搞不明白這是什麼感覺，以為只是想尿尿而已，他無意間用指尖刮了下鈴口，刺激得他低吟了聲，然後從自己尿尿的地方滴出了不是尿的液體。  
  
他一開始嚇到了，無措地盯著手上的液體，他聞了下，沒什麼特別的味道，於是又舔了幾下，那味道很腥，他皺起了小臉，吐著舌把蓮蓬頭打開，沖掉手上的東西。  
  
過幾天他才知道那叫做精液。上課的時候老師稍微提及了一下，台下的男生開始吵鬧，巴基撐著臉頰回味他的第一次。  
  
後來巴基開始懂得更多，男孩下課後除了和隔壁的鄰居一起去玩，就是在家摸摸自己。他喜歡這種感覺，很舒服，像是在釋放壓力。頻率並不高，一周大概那麼兩三次而已。  
  
再後來他聽到同性戀是初中的時候了，那時候他十三歲，第一次聽見兩個男的在一起這種事情。他對同性戀沒有太多意見，但是他聽見同性戀不只打手槍，還會插屁股。  
  
巴基從小就算是個享樂主義者，他喜歡一切讓他舒服高興的東西，在得知玩屁股也能舒服的時候他表現出了極大的興趣。  
  
同性戀會需要很多潤滑。他想。畢竟那個地方是用來排泄的，才不會像女人一樣流水。於是巴基偷摸買了一罐潤滑液，那個時期社會並不太能接受同性戀，巴基長得過於清秀漂亮，容易讓人多想，難免被店員多看了幾眼。  
漂亮的小孩兒揚起了嘴角朝店員笑了下，臉蛋紅撲撲的，那雙像是玻璃珠的綠眼睛眨呀眨，「我幫我媽咪買的。」他看上去乖巧極了，就連店員也忍不住紅了臉頰，聳聳肩沒有多做回應。  
  
回家的時候他的母親沒在家，大概是帶著妹妹去超市了。巴基溜進房間裡，脫掉了自己的衣服，躺到床上，往手心倒了一坨潤滑液，直直往自己的屁股摸。水性潤滑弄得自己屁股一片濕滑滑的，本來就不是拿來性交的後穴緊得要死，就連探入手指都有點困難，巴基在穴口摸了半天，等到入口被揉得比較軟了才勉強探進一根手指。  
  
這跟打手槍的感覺很不同。巴基皺起了眉，這並沒有他所想的那樣舒服，屁股裡有種異物感，他試著再插的深一些，只覺得漲漲的。因為我不是同性戀嗎？巴基暗自想著，還是沒有放棄，他又倒了點潤滑，塞入兩根手指。  
  
他換了個姿勢，仰躺在床上，大張著腿，性器軟軟搭在腿間，他的手指不斷地進進出出，他試著旋轉自己的手指，在自己的腸壁上又按又壓。在距離肛口兩個指節的深度有一處摸起來很不一樣，有點硬硬的，他稍微施了些力道去按。

「嗯！」  
  
巴基馬上摀住自己的嘴巴，他整個人抖了一下，像是被電到似地。他深呼吸了幾口氣，又多按了幾次，這比打手槍還要讓他上癮，感覺像是體內空空的地方被填滿，巴基還不懂那個讓他很爽的地方叫什麼，他只懂得用指腹去壓、旋轉那個地方，他無法克制地發出哼聲，另一隻手握住垂在腿間的性器，緩緩地上下撸動。  
  
那一次的高潮比以前都還要爽，巴基射完之後整個人癱在床上動都不想動。  
  
之後巴基比起單純打手槍更喜歡玩自己的屁股，他試著用很多比自己手指長的東西去插屁股，比如鉛筆，他試過一次拿好幾隻捆在一起放進去，但邊邊的稜角刮到腸壁時會痛，他才剛放進去就放棄了；又或者牙刷，可他只敢拿自己的，不然太不衛生了。但那點粗細還不如用手指。  
  
再然後他知道什麼叫做按摩棒。在回家的路上新開了一間店，那是他和他的朋友們回家時看見的，門口的櫥窗是只穿著輕薄的薄紗睡衣，幾乎遮不住底下的部位的女體模型，「那是什麼店？」他這樣問。他的同學一看又開始笑起來，「那個是賣那個——叫什麼來著？總之是拿來插屁股的東西……哈，對，按摩棒！」  
  
巴基被勾起了興趣，「按摩棒？」  
  
「就是假老二啦。你看見角落那個長的像老二的東西了嗎？那玩意好像會震動，大概是給女人自慰用的吧。」  
  
「哦，」巴基點點頭，「酷。」  


他花了點手段去搞到那個玩意兒——首先，這東西對一個十四歲的男孩來說並不便宜，他把存了很久，原本打算買些娃娃去討好學校裡的漂亮女孩的錢都拿出來才勉強足夠；再來，他又想了點辦法蒙騙店員，假裝自己已經成年。  
  
這就有點棘手了，雖然巴基已經足夠高挑，但他長相清秀得過於漂亮，頭一次進去店裡時櫃台的女店員總是滿臉狐疑地盯著自己，巴基試著故作豪不在意，晃了幾圈之後隨便挑了一款潤滑液，和店員對上眼時他勾起了笑容，他善於運用自己的優勢——長得好看，以及甜言蜜語——他斜斜地靠在櫃檯，用黏糊糊的語氣和爛俗卻有用的搭訕方式擄獲了女店員的心。  
  
他前前後後來了兩三次，過了兩個多禮拜才成功買到那根仿造老二製作的按摩棒。心驚膽戰的是他一到家就正面被母親抓到，幸虧他親愛的媽咪沒有多問手上那袋子裝了什麼，巴基希望她當成是其他女孩送他的東西。  
  
他火急火燎地衝進房（還不忘鎖上門）沒幾下把自己剝了個精光，他仰躺在床上，像平常一樣先是用手插自己的小屁股。他的後穴已經能輕鬆容納下三個手指了，還沒插個幾下巴基就不饜足於自己的手指，他拿出按摩棒，豪不吝嗇淋了滿滿的潤滑液，急沖沖地就要往自己屁股裡塞。  
  
橡膠製的按摩棒滿是潤滑液，滑膩膩的，他弄了好半天都在穴口滑開沒能插進去。巴基又氣又惱，換了個跪趴的姿勢，分開雙腿，濕漉漉的小洞在空氣中開開闔闔，他耐著性子慢慢地把按摩棒塞進自己的屁股裡。  
  
按摩棒的尺寸跟手指相差不少，光是一個頭就讓巴基不太舒服，被撐開來的感覺很痠很漲，他等了一會兒，直到不適感沒那麼重才繼續往裡面插。整隻塞進去時他的腰已經痠軟得沒法支撐身體，他又換回原本的躺姿，一低頭就能看見那根粉色的假老二幾乎要塞到底，只留下最下面的開關。  
  
後穴被撐得很滿，足夠長的老二插進了手指達不到的地方，巴基小幅度地抽插，許是因為第一次的關係，他現在只能感覺到漲漲悶悶的感覺，他試著去弄自己的敏感點，但整根老二都是潤滑液，才拉出一點就滑開，巴基只能一點一點地去摸索。  
  
等到後穴完全適應，且最底下開關處的潤滑液被床單蹭沒了，拿起來沒那麼容易脫手，巴基才敢大幅度地抽出又插入。他小聲地悶哼，另一手又捏又揉自己的奶頭——他的奶頭特別敏感，每次都玩個幾下就爽得他不斷扭來扭去——等到一邊被玩到腫起來才換另一邊，他不自覺地弓起腰，屁股跟著按摩棒的進出節奏扭動。  
  
像個小婊子。他暗自想道。翻過身躺在床上，乳頭蹭動床單，粗糙的布料磨蹭敏感的奶頭弄得他哼聲不斷。他又插了好幾下才讓按摩棒頂到自己的腺體，他爽得呻吟出聲，怕被家人發現而咬緊了嘴唇，圓鈍的橡膠龜頭在敏感點又磨又輾，巴基臉上浮起了情慾潮紅，渾身汗涔涔的。他思索著打開了開關會不會更爽，於是他按下那顆小小的按鈕——靠。靠，天啊。

「啊——」  
突然劇烈震動起來的按摩棒讓巴基整個人彈起來，然後又無力地倒在床上，頭部剛好頂在腺體，密集而強烈的震動讓巴基綿長地呻吟了聲。  
  
「James？你還好嗎？」  
  
他聽見巴恩斯太太在門外敲了敲門，語氣中包含了擔憂與疑惑。巴基一時之間找不到那該死的開關在哪，他只能忍住體內猛烈的快感，「嗯……我沒事，我只是、踢到床角了，真的！」  
  
巴恩斯太太不太放心，又問了幾句，巴基差點沒能忍住呻吟聲，他把自己的嘴唇咬到幾乎出血，用著「你的飯要燒焦了」的垃圾理由把母親打發走了。  
  
操。他真不該在家人在家的時候玩這個——太他媽爽了，男孩扭動的像是上了岸的魚，眼裡打轉著因陌生快感而湧上的淚水，咬著床單把呻吟都關住，只留下喉頭無可抑制的，還混雜著泣音的低吟。光是被按摩棒操就讓他的性器流出大股的清液，床上被多種液體弄的亂糟糟，他淪落為被快感駕馭的囚徒，唾棄自己成了一名不玩屁股就沒法性高潮的騷貨，卻又無法抗拒那讓人沉醉，如浪如海如沼那樣難以自拔的快意。  
  
他第一次沒有摸過前面就高潮，他甚至沒有射精，雙腿繃直，腳指蜷縮，像是被電打中了似地僵在原地，等到餘韻過去才癱軟下來。他拔出那根還在震動的按摩棒，把他丟到床腳，躺在床上大口呼吸。  
  
臉上還染著紅暈，巴基整個人看起來迷茫又脆弱，他抹掉臉上的口水和淚水，正想著要坐起身，下一秒又因為大腿痠軟而倒回床上。他低頭看著自己還翹著的小傢伙，意猶未盡地舔舔嘴唇，想了一會兒還是決定去洗澡，不然等會兒被看出來就很尷尬了。  
  
他把按摩棒洗乾淨了收在抽屜裡，為了不讓妹妹闖進來亂翻還特意上了鎖。那個抽屜之後還多了很多其他的玩具，從小小的跳蛋到各種尺寸和形狀的按摩棒（巴基喜歡那些有串珠的，那讓他爽得射了好幾次）

巴基不得不承認自己的確是個欠操屁股的婊子，光是摸個幾下就讓他的屁股發癢流水，他曾經嘗試過和真人試試看，但是社會上仍對同性戀有許多歧異（儘管巴基還是不承認他是同性戀，只是喜歡被操屁股）導致他到成年都只能靠那些奇奇怪怪的玩具滿足自己的慾望。  
  
直到七十多年後他才真正地嘗到真人的滋味。  
  
操，那比那些狗屁玩具還爽多了。  



	2. 無題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「在我不在的時候你都做了些什麼事情？告訴我。」 

"Daddy－"  
  
史帝夫拍了拍巴基的頭，他親愛的養子乖巧地埋在他的腿間，眼角通紅，眼睫毛上還掛著淚珠，漂亮的綠眼睛看著自己，用臉蹭著他的陰莖，聲音又甜又軟。他的手很小，一手幾乎握不住自己的性器，還得用兩隻手圈著，舔弄時就像在舔糖一樣。  
  
他伸手把巴基抱到自己身上，小孩兒身上只穿著自己的襯衫，下身連內褲都沒穿。青少年纖細的身軀套著過於寬大的衣服，敞開的衣下可以看見自己留下的吻痕，史帝夫忍不住又吻了吻他的脖子，在那白皙的肌膚上增添一抹紅。  
  
"Daddy." 巴基又喊了聲，手捧著史蒂夫的臉，指間玩弄耳邊混著白髮的髮絲。「怎麼了，寶貝？」史帝夫親吻小孩的臉頰，輕聲回應。  
  
「我想要你進來。」他的小孩兒軟綿綿的聲音甜蜜又可愛。他跨坐在史帝夫身上，養父的陰莖就在自己臀間，於是他用屁股蹭了蹭養父已經硬得不行的陰莖，撒嬌一般地親親史蒂夫的嘴唇，「不會受傷的。我……我有自己先弄過。」  
  
史蒂夫揚起了眉，摟著小孩的手往下滑到臀縫間。的確，那不斷張縮的小洞濕濕滑滑的，他嘗試插入了兩根手指，緊又熱的腸壁緊裹住他的手指，巴基哼哼了聲，在手指深入時就著急地搖著屁股。

「別動。」史蒂夫不滿地往巴基的屁股搧了一掌，手掌落下的同時小孩也紅了眼睛，咬著嘴唇又蹭了幾下他的爹地，叼著對方的耳垂，委屈地輕哼：「我不要這個，Daddy.」   
  
手指在腸壁內旋轉拉開，惡意地摳挖巴基最為敏感的那處，弄得小孩沒了力氣軟了腰，他像是刻意地拉長了呻吟，吐息打在史蒂夫耳際。史蒂夫笑了笑，抽出手指，偌大的龜頭抵住肉穴，淺淺地插入又馬上抽出，「你是爹地的小婊子，對不對？」  
  
「是的、是的——我是爹地的小婊子……」巴基咬著嘴唇，後穴空虛的想要被填滿  
，但他惡劣的爹地總喜歡這樣逗弄自己，他被弄得幾乎要哭出來，著急地親吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，「我想要爹地操我，想要爹地的肉棒填滿我。」  
  
「你從哪裡學來這些話的，嗯？」他的爹地笑出聲，輕輕咬了下小孩被吻得紅腫的嘴唇，頂在穴口的性器順著小孩的意一點點插進去。「嗯……」感受身體一點一點被填滿，窄小的肉穴被填得滿漲，儘管充分擴張過，史蒂夫的陰莖大得讓他有些不適。他乖巧地縮在爹地懷裡，「我看影片學的。」   
  
“ Hmm... ’’ 史蒂夫沉沉地呻吟，他揉著小孩的屁股，半是審問半是戲弄，「在我不在的時候你都做了些什麼事情？告訴我。」   
  
巴基轉轉眼睛，習慣性地舔了下嘴唇，「我躺在爹地的床上，穿著爹地的衣服，假裝我是爹地的所有物。用抽屜裡那根按摩棒操自己，想像爹地在操我……我還、嗯，拿了你的內褲。」  
  
" Fuck. " 史蒂夫低吼了聲，他又打了下小孩的屁股。巴基看起來很喜歡被這樣對待，叫聲酥軟甜膩，後穴緊縮，他一邊喊著爹地，一邊扭動他的小屁股，催促史蒂夫動一動。  
  
「你當然屬於爹地了，寶貝。」他的爹地俯身在白皙的乳肉上狠咬一口，留下一個清晰的齒痕，把巴基放到書桌上，兩條細而長的腿搭在肩膀。他一刻也沒停緩，下身重重地頂到最深處，「你是爹地的小婊子、小母狗，我的寶貝，蜜糖，My Bucky. 」  



	3. 煉銅使我快樂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你想要爹地什麼？多說點，親愛的，爹地什麼都會給你。」 

「嗚嗚、嗯，爹地……我不要這個……」  
  
小男孩的大腿顫抖不已，跪趴的姿勢讓他的腰腿痠得不行，他的爹地掰開他的臀瓣，濕熱的舌頭不斷在小洞裡頭翻攪，小孩兒無意識地又扒又撓床單，一邊搖頭一邊哭。史蒂夫聞言伸回了舌頭，親了下被自己玩的氾濫不止的後穴，又不輕不重地咬了口巴基的臀肉，留下清晰的牙印。   
  
「你想要什麼，寶貝？」史蒂夫問，手指刮弄肛口，撓過皺褶，淺淺地插入又抽出。巴基癢得不行，呻吟都染上濃重的鼻音，他撥開遮住眼睛的中長髮，轉過頭委屈巴巴地盯著爹地，「我想要爹地進來……」   
  
史蒂夫悶笑了聲，巴基喜歡看他的爹地笑，那總是嚴肅冷峻的面容只有在對著自己的時候才會增添上溫柔與憐惜，爹地會在他的耳邊低語，說巴基是他最愛的蜜糖、小寶貝。史蒂夫解開褲鍊，才拉下內褲粗又大的性器就彈出來。龜頭在會陰與穴口來回磨蹭，「你想要爹地什麼？多說點，親愛的，爹地什麼都會給你。」   
  
巴基抽抽鼻子，他的鼻頭哭得紅通通，眼淚如玻璃珠似地從眼眶滾落，滴落床單化成深色水痕，他乖巧地眨了眨眼睛，主動用屁股去蹭蹭爹地的陰莖，不敢過於放肆，只怕爹地又臨時換意，「嗯、嗚……我要爹地用肉棒操操我……」  
  
史蒂夫沉下臉色，那表情讓巴基腰軟了一瞬，太色了，太色了，他想。爹地的陰莖猛然插入他的肉穴，對小孩兒來說太過粗大的性器把他塞的又滿又撐，巴基眼淚掉得更兇了，他幾乎支撐不住身體，腿一軟就要往旁邊歪倒，史蒂夫一伸手將他摟住，把小孩兒轉過身抱起來，讓人摟著自己的脖子。  
  
他的寶貝兒睜著大眼盯著他，吸著鼻子湊上來索吻，細細地呻吟著宛如受了委屈的小貓，史蒂夫親親巴基潤紅和糖一樣的小嘴，一邊緩緩頂著跨，慢慢進出只怕傷到他的小寶貝。巴基被頂的一巔一巔，嘴唇在爹地的臉上留下濕漉漉的水痕，他又甜又軟地喊：「唔、Daddy—」   
  
「怎麼了，巴基？」史蒂夫又笑起來，性器在前列腺反覆研磨輾弄，小孩被頂得發出甜膩膩的呻吟，哭得沙啞卻沒有減少嗓音裡的任何一分甜蜜。「嗯啊、爹、爹地……」巴基瞇起眼睛讓史蒂夫幫他抹掉眼淚，他蹭了蹭爹地的手，收緊了雙手，音量小卻清晰十足：「我好愛你。」 

小孩兒可愛又真摯的告白讓史蒂夫一頓，眼底笑意加深，他憐愛地親吻巴基的臉頰，不帶一分情慾，額頭抵著對方的，嬰兒藍的眼底倒映著他最親愛的寶物，「我也愛你，巴基，我的小寶貝。」


	4. 驚喜！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他現在已經習慣巴基在家只穿著他的衣服到處跑了，但在看見巴基頭上有些粗劣的貓耳髮錮，頸部的項圈和身後那一條疑似尾巴的毛絨長條物時他第一個反應是愕然。小孩兒羞赧地抿著嘴巴，聲音幾乎聽不見，「⋯⋯你不喜歡嗎？」

  
史蒂夫發覺自己的年齡已經承受不住太多驚喜了。他的小孩兒實在太不可思議，從一開始脫個衣服親個小嘴都彆扭得不行到後來大半夜主動爬上他的床給他口交，巴基總是能從奇怪的管道得到一些讓人害臊的知識並且付諸在行為上，比如那些下流的詞彙，還有後來不得已分開幾天時小孩兒主動傳了自慰的影片給他，甚至提出乳環的要求（不過史蒂夫拒絕了）天，有時候史蒂夫都沒辦法理解年輕人的腦袋在想什麼亂七八糟的東西。

他現在已經習慣巴基在家只穿著他的衣服到處跑了，但在看見巴基頭上有些粗劣的貓耳髮錮，頸部的項圈和身後那一條疑似尾巴的毛絨長條物時他第一個反應是愕然。小孩兒羞赧地抿著嘴巴，聲音很小，「⋯⋯你不喜歡嗎？」

怎麼會不喜歡？史蒂夫被他的寶貝失落的模樣逗笑了，他伸手拖著腋下把人抱到自己腿上，摩挲頸間的皮製項圈，項圈中間還有個鈴鐺，每當巴基動作較大時會隨之搖晃發出叮叮噹噹的響聲。史蒂夫親親他渲染上粉色的小臉蛋，「你怎麼樣我都喜歡，小貓。」

小孩兒聽了這話才高興起來，坐到爹地腿上時無意間壓到了身後的尾巴，他表情頓時變色，試圖壓抑卻仍忍不住哼了聲。史蒂夫挑起眉，他撩起小孩身上的衣服往他的小屁股摸，他本以為那條假尾巴是用綁的還是什麼玩意兒，也沒想到根部是連到小洞。

噢。這是個肛塞。史蒂夫後知後覺地瞪大眼睛，下腹一緊。巴基把頭埋在爹地的肩窩，羞得連耳尖都變成深粉色的。他的爹地用手指在肛口邊緣搔刮，小孩兒覺得癢，不斷地扭動想躲開對方惡意的撩撥，結果爹地手掌落在臀瓣上，打得他屁股疼了也不敢動了，只能乖乖翹著小屁股讓人宰割。

肛塞並不大，史蒂夫在穴口又摸了幾下，早上才操過的小洞仍濕濕軟軟的，他從邊緣插進一根手指，淺淺地抽動。肛塞隨著手指的進出一下下地晃動，小孩兒被插得爽了就開始晃起屁股，看上去像隻愜意地搖起尾巴的小貓兒。  
  
「唔、哼……」巴基摟著史蒂夫的脖子，一聲聲細細的哼哼都打在爹地耳邊，他上前又咬又親爹地的耳垂，像隻小貓似地往臉上舔，唾液打濕史蒂夫修剪整齊的鬍子，後者也不生氣，親親小孩兒的嘴，又往屁股裡插了一根手指。  
  
屁股被肛塞和手指塞得滿滿的，史蒂夫插個沒幾下又往腺體上刮弄，小孩兒哭出了聲音，一下軟倒在爹地身上，被手指插到爽得不行又奶聲奶氣地說不要這個，要爹地的大傢伙。  
  
史蒂夫被任性的小貓逗笑了，抽出手指順便拔掉肛塞，那貓尾是可以折的，史蒂夫捏捏尾巴，看了眼不滿足的小孩兒，轉而用尾巴尖往那小洞插進去。再柔軟的毛撩過內壁還是會疼，插了幾下變得又癢又麻，巴基沒被這種東西插過屁股，眼淚一下子掉了下來，話都說不出，大腿抖得跟篩子似地，他搖著頭又哭又叫：「嗚嗚、Daddy…Daddy、不要了，不要了……」  
  
「不要什麼？」史蒂夫刻意大幅度地把尾巴拔出又插進去，粗糙的人造毛刷過肉壁，小孩兒一邊抖一邊嗚咽著捏住爹地的手腕，「不要尾巴，不要用尾巴插，難受……要，要爹地的雞雞……」  
  
史蒂夫笑了笑，沒順著小孩兒的意，又倒回去把條狀肛塞放進去，拍拍巴基的屁股，用自己鼓起的襠部蹭蹭小孩兒的股間，暗示意味地眨眨眼：「爹地會給你的，只要我的小貓咪乖。」  
  
小孩兒抹抹眼淚抽抽鼻子，乖巧地滑到爹地的腿間，解開褲頭後用牙咬下褲鍊，拉下內褲的同時爹地的大傢伙彈到他眼前。巴基抬眼看向史蒂夫，後者拍拍他的頭，小貓咪討好一般伸舌舔濕爹地的性器，含了含兩顆沉重的卵蛋，由下往上舔到圓鈍的龜頭，親親那流出前液的頭部後張嘴含了進去。  
  
史蒂夫無聲罵了句粗話，忍住直接把陰莖捅到最底的衝動，替小孩兒戴好他的髮箍，鼓勵地揉揉他的耳朵。巴基含到一半已經幾乎到極限了，小小的嘴被撐得滿滿的，含進去時臉頰一邊鼓起，史蒂夫綿長而深緩地喘息，手指逗弄項圈中央的鈴鐺，小幅度地挺跨。  
  
巴基很懂得取悅他的爹地，他會含著爹地的龜頭，舌尖從冠狀溝一路滑到鈴口處，繞著馬眼打轉兒幾圈，吸得發出嘖嘖水聲後又一下整根含到底，他已經不太會因為抵到喉頭而乾嘔了，金屬的義肢又捏又揉那兩顆沉甸甸的囊袋，幾次下來讓史蒂夫大腿繃緊，爽得低吼，小孩兒淚濕的綠眼睛像是閃著碎星的光，眼睫毛上還掛著淚珠，可憐兮兮地看著爹地。  
  
「小騷貨。」史蒂夫低聲咒罵。巴基搖搖他的屁股，嘴裡嗯嗯唔唔的也不知是在否認還是附和，他的爹地讓他起來，他戀戀不捨地吐出嘴裡的大傢伙，又親了親被自己的唾液沾濕的頭部，爬上爹地的大腿甜膩膩地索吻。  
  
他的爹地給了他一個深得讓人雙腿發軟的吻，巴基體內的氧氣彷彿都被抽離，他的腦袋暈乎乎什麼都沒法思考，臉頰潮紅，還佈滿淚痕，嘴唇被吻得紅又腫，像顆熟透了的漿果。史蒂夫忍不住又親親那張小嘴，「不叫一聲給爹地聽聽嗎，kitty ? 」  
  
巴基沒反應過來嗯了聲，史蒂夫伸手晃了晃頸間的鈴噹，清脆的聲響把巴基拉回神，他眨了眨雙眼，「唔，喵？」史蒂夫被他的寶貝可愛得又笑出來，小孩兒這才知道害羞，紅著臉在爹地的脖子咬了口，不高興地用屁股蹭蹭股間的性器，「我、我很乖了，所以你要不要進來嘛……」  
  
他的爹地笑而不語，拔掉埋在屁股裡的肛塞，陰莖在穴口蹭了幾下就直直插到最深處。做的再多次巴基還是不能馬上習慣爹地的老二，他只覺自己像是被溫柔地撕裂開，疼，但是更多的是滿足，那甘美的快意帶著丁點疼痛爬滿了身軀，他呻吟都被堵在喉頭，張張嘴卻又什麼都說不出來，把頭靠在爹地的肩窩，無力地哼了一聲。  
  
史蒂夫緩了一會兒，等到小孩又開始扭扭屁股才開始挺跨，他插得很深很慢，體位的關係巴基幾乎每次都能整根吞進去，小孩兒的呻吟聲如融化了的蜜似地甜，像是拉了好長一條絲的糖一樣綿長又軟膩。  
  
史蒂夫把人抱起來放平在辦公桌上，小孩的身體柔軟度高，細瘦纖長的雙腿被折到胸前，史蒂夫的動作突然變得猛又急，陰莖每一下都整根抽出又插到全根沒入。小孩兒的呻吟轉為尖叫，快感過於猛烈幾乎讓他喘不過氣來，他無措地捉住爹地的手，被插一下就要哭一聲，眼淚和口水糊了滿臉。他被撞得項圈上的鈴鐺不斷作響，叮叮噹噹的聲音也沒能掩蓋過小孩兒尖細的哭叫聲，巴基抓著史蒂夫的左手不自覺地收緊施力，在爹地的手腕上留下一個明顯的手印，史蒂夫也不在意，俯身將那些眼淚和唇邊的口水舔掉，又繼續往下親吻，繞過項圈後在那片白皙平滑的胸上留下一個個吻痕和牙印。  
  
小孩兒沒操個幾下就高潮了，淡粉色的陰莖顫巍巍地吐出精液，射在爹地的西裝褲和他的大腿上，史蒂夫撈起小孩兒抱在懷裡幹，他一邊親吻巴基一邊又想著該讓他多吃些，成長期的小孩四肢又細又瘦，他身上沒什麼肉，肋骨的形狀隱約可見，史蒂夫沒刻意去控制對方的飲食卻也沒見他身上多出幾斤肉，瘦得讓他心疼，抱在懷裡幾乎沒什麼重量。  
  
剛射精的身子敏感無比，巴基被刺激得舒服又難受，他哭得直打嗝，軟綿綿地窩在爹地懷裡，被操得不行了就開始搖頭說不要，待史蒂夫慢下來又要人家快些深點往他的腺體多操點，史蒂夫被任性的小孩弄得無奈，索性不理會他，抱著小孩就往他的敏感點撞。  
  
被慣壞的小貓在爹地的襯衫上扒拉幾下，只能軟軟地讓人胡亂地操，雙腿無力地搭在史蒂夫腰間，他也沒力氣哭了只能不斷地喘，漂亮的眼睛哭得紅通通的，史蒂夫親親他的眼，一邊哄著小孩兒，爹地再弄一下就好，別哭了，甜心。  
  
史蒂夫沒過多久也射在巴基的體內，他的小貓舔舔嘴唇，歇了一會兒又去勾被放在桌上的肛塞，史蒂夫不解地皺皺眉，小孩兒吸了吸鼻子，他鼻音很重，說什麼都糊在一團，軟軟黏黏的，「我想要爹地的東西在身體裡。」他這樣說。  
  
噢。史蒂夫得承認他又硬了，但他的小孩兒看上去累極了，於是他忍下壓著巴基在幹一輪的慾望，盯著巴基把肛塞放進身體裡。小貓也知道爹地總寵著自己，短時間內不會再對自己胡來，他親親爹地的臉和唇角，「爹地，爹地。」  
  
「嗯？」史蒂夫看向他的養子，「怎麼了？」  
  
小孩兒從他的腿溜下去，一路跑到門口（歪歪扭扭地），晃晃他的小屁股，尾巴隨著動作也跟著甩了甩，他的屁股上有史蒂夫的掌印，腿間掛著混濁的液體，他皮得不行，朝爹地眨眨眼睛，「喵嗚！」  
  
靠。史蒂夫臉色頓時變得陰沉不定，站起身來幾步跨到門口，撈起小孩兒就往寢室走。太皮，不知分寸，得懲罰。


	5. 電話性愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對面突然沉默下來，巴基不安地翻了個身，也不敢再亂摸了，「爹地，你生氣了嗎？」史蒂夫那邊只傳來了加快的腳步聲和關門的聲音，他好像走到了沒人的地方，周圍的嘈雜突然都沒了。  
>    
> 小孩兒剛開口想說點什麼，手機傳來了視訊邀請的聲音，巴基也沒敢多等，點開確定之後螢幕上顯示出他心心念念兩周的臉龐。史蒂夫朝鏡頭笑了笑，巴基都要融化了，他也回了一個笑容，「爹地。」  
>    
> 「讓我看你在做什麼，親愛的。」史蒂夫說。巴基一時之間還沒反應過來，呆了一兩秒才理解對方的意思，整張臉紅得跟番茄似，但還是乖乖地點點頭，把手機放到床架上，調整了一下角度好讓自己能夠全身入鏡。

史蒂夫出差了。巴基寫完作業後鬱悶地窩在書房裡，他已經兩個禮拜沒見到爹地了，對方飛到不知道哪個歐洲國家去，他們倆有將近八個小時的時差，只有在晚上睡前的時候巴基才能夠和史蒂夫通話，有時候甚至講到一半對方又被叫走了。  
  
他迅速地沖了個澡，離史蒂夫中午休息大概還有半個小時，巴基沒有因為家長出門而變得怠惰偷懶，他知道自己少做一件事情都會被爹地發現，書房和臥室裡的針孔可不是擺假的對吧。巴基躺在沙發裡，盯著手機動也不動。他想念史蒂夫的懷抱了，還有史蒂夫的親吻和撫摸，史蒂夫的疼愛與憐惜。  
  
他想念爹地。小孩兒悶悶地想，溜進史蒂夫的房間（或者說他們兩的，巴基更喜歡和史蒂夫睡覺而不是自己一個人），擅自換上史蒂夫的襯衫之後躺到床上，床單上還留有一點點史蒂夫的味道——淡淡的古龍水味，肥皂的味道跟書房裡的檀香——他全身上下只穿了爹地的襯衫，扣子也沒扣，閉上眼睛抱著棉被，假裝自己正被爹地撫摸，那雙大手會從他的臉往下撫摸，到胸膛，腹部最後是下體，爹地總喜歡捏他的乳頭，他張開眼睛看了一下自己的胸部，以前還是小小的乳暈現在已經被史蒂夫吸到大了一圈不止。巴基舔舔嘴唇，爹地會含著自己的奶頭，手分開自己的雙腿，一邊摸摸性器，另一隻手會移到自己的後穴又按又壓，等到穴口鬆軟後插進去，在自己的腸道裡又摳又挖那讓他快樂的腺體……  
  
巴基小聲地哼哼，一手撫慰已經勃起的性器，另一隻手在肉穴裡翻翻攪攪卻怎麼也碰不著敏感處，他懊惱又委屈地癟嘴，正打算換個姿勢，身旁的手機突然響起鈴聲。他嚇了一跳，手忙腳亂地擦乾手上的液體後接起電話。  
  
「唔，嗨，Daddy . 」  
  
「嘿，巴基。」史蒂夫的聲音讓巴基感到安心，他那邊有些人群的聲音和走路的步伐聲，大抵是在外面吧。「寫完作業了嗎？」   
  
「寫完了。」巴基乖巧地回應，末了又軟軟地撒嬌：「爹地，我想你了。」  
  
史蒂夫低沉的笑聲從耳邊傳來，「我也想你了，寶貝。」小孩兒閉上眼睛，原本抓著棉被的手又不安分地往下探，史蒂夫會跟他說一些工作上的趣事，巴基一邊聽著一邊撫弄自己的陰莖，小心翼翼地沒發出一點聲音，但史蒂夫仍察覺到巴基的心不在焉了，他沉默了一會，「寶貝，你在做什麼？」  
  
巴基像是被抓包一般張了張嘴，過半晌才心虛地回應：「……沒有。」  
  
史蒂夫發出了不滿意的哼聲，「說實話，巴基。爹地不喜歡說謊的小孩。」巴基被訓得縮了一下，他停下手上的動作，乖乖地回答：「我，唔，我……我在自慰。」  
  
對面突然沉默下來，巴基不安地翻了個身，也不敢再亂摸了，「爹地，你生氣了嗎？」史蒂夫那邊只傳來了加快的腳步聲和關門的聲音，他好像走到了沒人的地方，周圍的嘈雜突然都沒了。  
  
  
小孩兒剛開口想說點什麼，手機傳來了視訊邀請的聲音，巴基也沒敢多等，點開確定之後螢幕上顯示出他心心念念兩周的臉龐。史蒂夫朝鏡頭笑了笑，巴基都要融化了，他也回了一個笑容，「爹地。」  
  
「讓我看你在做什麼，親愛的。」史蒂夫說。巴基一時之間還沒反應過來，呆了一兩秒才理解對方的意思，整張臉紅得跟番茄似，但還是乖乖地點點頭，把手機放到床架上，調整了一下角度好讓自己能夠全身入鏡。  
  
他聽見史蒂夫罵了聲髒話，小孩兒無措地扭了幾下，不知該怎麼做才好，儘管史蒂夫已經把自己全身上下都看透了摸遍了，但對方鮮少讓自己主動愛撫自己給他看，他羞得用過大的襯衫擋住自己的性器，眼神飄移。  
  
「巴基，」他聽見爹地在喊他，他看向螢幕上的爹地，「聽話。分開腿，給我看看你剛剛是怎麼做的，寶貝。」  
  
小孩兒咬著嘴唇，順著對方的意張開了雙腿，露出勃起的器官和肉洞，小而纖細的手指從腰腹滑到下體，他照著剛才的方式撫慰自己，三根手指在小洞裡進進出出。史蒂夫安靜地看著撓人心肺的畫面，他拉下褲鍊，內褲鼓起一包，他已經兩周沒看見他的小孩兒了，光是聽見他的小寶貝用又甜又軟的聲音喊爹地時就讓他硬得不行，更別說眼前這活色春香的畫面了。  
  
很快地，三根手指已經滿足不了被爹地慣壞的小孩兒，巴基的眼睛蒙上了一層霧氣，泫然欲泣，他拔出手指，朝著鏡頭抽抽鼻子，委屈地說：「爹地、爹地……嗚，我不要這個，我想要你……」   
  
Fuck . 史蒂夫深深吸了口氣，抑制住罵出髒話的衝動。他的寶貝簡直……太騷，太可愛了。「乖。打開床頭櫃的第二個抽屜，裡頭有我之前買給你的按摩棒。」  
  
巴基爬起來蹭到床邊，拉開櫃子，從裡面掏出好幾個玩具，扒拉了半天才找到放在最深處的按摩棒。他另外拿了一罐潤滑液，回到原位後又盯著鏡頭，等待爹地的指示。  
  
「舔濕他，寶貝。」  
  
按摩棒的尺寸不小，巴基伸出舌頭乖乖地把老二形狀的按摩棒舔濕，他悄悄看了眼鏡頭裡的史蒂夫，他的爹地看上去就和平常一樣冷靜，默默地看著他。小孩兒朝鏡頭的方向挪近了些，張開嘴把按摩棒含進嘴裡。  
  
手中的棒子並沒有比史蒂夫的老二大，但巴基還是吞的很辛苦，小小的嘴被撐開，他很努力地吞到最底，壓下喉頭被頂住時的生理性反胃，他深喉了幾下，大大的眼裡被頂得難受而盈滿了眼淚，每次頂到最底部就會落下幾滴眼淚，後他索性放棄這麼累人的活，只含住頭部，舌間刮過冠狀溝，淺淺地吞吐。  
  
史蒂夫眉頭深鎖，想像自己的小孩兒同樣也在給自己口交一樣用掌心肉摩擦自己的老二頭部，他想要親吻他的寶貝，操，他現在立刻就想把他的老二塞進那個飢渴的不斷流水的肉洞，把他的小孩操到哭都哭不出來尿了滿床為止。  
  
「嗯……對，就是這樣，乖孩子……現在把他塞進去，想像爹地操你。」  
巴基把棒子吐出來後將自己的腿掰得更開，好讓爹地能夠更清楚地看見自己被插入的景象，粉色的頭部在穴口磨蹭後頂開肉洞，小孩兒慢慢地把按摩棒塞進屁股裡，直到只剩下震動開關為止。  
  
按摩棒怎麼比得上爹地的屌？巴基不滿足地舔舔嘴巴，抓著最底部開始抽插。雖然比不上史蒂夫的大傢伙但多少還是能滿足小孩兒的慾望，巴基咬著嘴唇，在矽膠玩具摩擦過敏感點時發出了甜膩又高昂的尖叫，自慰帶來的歡愉和爹地隔著屏幕的凝視讓他害羞又快樂地泣吟。  
  
拿著玩具插了幾十下手就開始手痠了，小孩兒停下了動作，眨著眼睛看著爹地，「唔，我累了……」  
  
史蒂夫挑起了眉，「底下有開關，按下試試看？」  
  
巴基不是第一次使用這個玩具，先前史蒂夫也有拿按摩棒來逗他的時候，但開開關是第一次，他不確定地抿抿嘴唇，仍點點頭按下了開關。那是一個有自動抽送功能的按摩棒，在小孩兒一按下去的時候便開始震動推進，巴基本以為只是震動罷了，突然深入的玩具讓他嚇得尖叫出聲。  
  
按摩棒不斷深入又抽出，就像真的有人在操自己一樣。巴基仰躺在床上，無助地扭動，被按摩棒操的話都說不出來，只能夠斷斷續續地哭叫著爹地，給自己手淫。巴基高潮前有一個小習慣，他的腿會閉合起來，史蒂夫看著屏幕內的小孩兒不斷合起自己自己的腿，又怕他沒看清楚而張開雙腿，他加快了套弄陰莖的速度，沉聲道：「在我准許前不准射精，巴基。」  
  
小孩兒委屈又難受，他要怎麼能忍住高潮？也不敢擅自按下關閉扭，他弓起腰，腿根抽搐，忍得沒法忍了直接用手堵住他的鈴口，「嗯、啊啊……嗚嗚、Daddy—爹地、嗚呃我不行，會壞掉的會壞掉——please…」  
  
「再忍一下，寶貝。你是爹地的good boy，你可以的。」  
  
按摩棒不斷地輾壓頂到腺體，快感層層疊疊累積，全部積壓在出口，巴基哭得滿臉都是淚水口水汗水和鼻涕，狼狽地用床單蹭掉臉上的液體，他搖頭，哭喊，鈴口有些刺疼，那讓他不太舒服，卻又隨即被堆疊的快感給壓下去。  
  
史蒂夫被屏幕上的景色刺激得低吟出聲，他的寶貝兒喊著他的名字和親暱的稱呼，小小的肉洞被操得紅腫不堪，進出時還夾帶著色情的水聲，靠，他恨不得現在就飛回美國，去他媽的出差，他不該認為分離個兩周並不傷大雅的，他想念死巴基的親吻和柔軟的身軀，睡前喝的牛奶總讓小孩兒身上嘴裡一股奶味，他現在喝咖啡時都得多加一點牛奶。  
  
「Shit…巴基，巴基，我的寶貝，甜心，嗯……乖孩子，你做的很好，你可以鬆手了。」   
  
在得到准許的那一刻巴基就鬆手了，終於有一個抒發出口，他的精液一股股地射在床單上，小孩兒整個人僵著不動了一會兒，兩眼發直迷茫不堪。過沒多久他回過神，聽見爹地急促的喘息在一瞬間停止了數秒，他把按摩棒關掉後抽出來，撐起了身體看向視訊屏幕。  
  
他的爹地臉上泛著紅暈，但被鬍子遮住大半，那邊有抽衛生紙的聲音，大概是在清理手上的液體吧。巴基爬到手機前方，用襯衫抹了抹臉上的汗水，他雙眼哭得都腫起來了，嘴唇也被咬得像是要出血似地。  
  
「爹地，你什麼時候回來？」巴基聲音裡有藏不住的思念和難過，「我想跟你一起睡，我不要一個人。」  
  
看著屏幕裡因為訊號不太佳所以有些失真的小孩兒，史蒂夫嘆了口氣，他好想揉揉小孩軟又嫩的臉蛋，「……很快，大概再過兩天就回去了。」  
  
小孩兒悶悶地應了聲。兩天，還要兩天才能跟爹地一起睡覺。史蒂夫看出巴基又賭氣了，無奈地笑笑，「爹地保證兩天內就會到家了，我會給你帶禮物，乖男孩。答應我，等等洗完澡就去睡覺好嗎？」   
  
史蒂夫花了一些時間把小孩兒哄去睡覺，看了眼手機上的時間，午休時間已經結束了，他甚至遲到了幾分鐘。他走出雜物間，回到該死的工作崗位。  
  
他加班了一整夜把該弄的工作全部都處理完，完成之後就馬上訂了凌晨的機票回家。去你媽的，他以後不會再答應弗瑞的要求去海外出差了，他的寶貝比什麼都重要。


End file.
